


【七月归】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 师徒，单车，一发完





	【七月归】

澄澈的池水中倒映出一轮明月，今日是十五，月亮却好像还是缺了一点什么似的，看起来并没有那么圆。寂静的庭院之中只有偶尔的几声蛙鸣，这便是夏日的尾声了。

“吱呀。”古旧的木门被轻轻推开，进来的是一名身段曼妙的男子，一身裁剪得体的西装，举手投足间尽是优雅。

男人走到房间正中的蒲团前，“咚”地一声跪了下去，手中的三指线香袅袅，顺着微风飘向神龛上的檀木牌位上，骛自缭绕。

行了礼，男人躬身退出了房间。庭院里的石桌上，摆着一个青玉酒壶和两个小巧的酒杯，桌边立着一个身着淡蓝色长袍的少年人。

“师父，酒都准备好了，这几日天凉，我陪您呆在这吧。”

“不用了，你回去吧，明日一早派司机来接我便是。”

少年人听了男人这话，情绪有些低落，垂着头从园中退了出来。每年的今天，师父都会一个人在这园子里呆上一夜，谁也不能陪同，包括他这个最受宠爱的徒儿。

园中四下无人，安静得仿佛能听见天上星点之间的对话。男人起身，手中的金扇在月光下隐隐闪光，辅一开口，便是能绕梁三日的天籁之音。“自从我，随大王，东征西战……”

一阵微风拂过，吹得园中树叶沙沙作响，清亮的嗓音在空中流转，久久挥之不去。“许久不见，你的嗓子倒是更好了。”男人身后走来一个身影，夜色中竟显得有几分单薄。

“你来啦”，男人听见来人的声音，忙住了口，转过身来，脸上尽是欣喜，像是一个孩子一般。

“你年年都来，就不觉得腻吗？”

“不觉得，怎么，师父觉得我腻了？”

“不是我觉得腻，你这般走不出来，对你究竟有什么好处？不如趁早寻了新人，把我这梨园索性一下子卖掉才是正经事。我看，你那小徒弟便是很好。”

话音刚落，男人脸上便显露出几分不快的神色，“年年来，年年都是这样一套，我的真心，难道师父还不晓得吗？”

“不是不晓得，是不忍心，你……”

话音未落，男人便将唇堵了上去，三下两下便撬开的那人的唇齿，渡进去一股甘醇的美酒。“小花……”怀里的人扭动着挣扎，“你知道我喝不来酒的……唔……”

男人并不给怀中的人挣脱的机会，“我知道师父喝不了酒，这不，还有我呢么。”只轻轻地一转身，男人便坐在了身旁的石凳之上，旋即又将怀里的人按在了自己的大腿上，一番动作如行云流水一般，两双痴缠的唇却没有因此而产生丝毫的分离。

灵巧的舌尖在爱人的口腔内肆意闯荡，就像是幼时手里捏着玩具的顽童，在院子里放肆地疯跑，一边跑一边还扭头望向倚在门框上的师父，孩童长得好看，师父也是，脸上挂着慈爱的笑容竟也是时间不可多得的美色。

一吻缠绵而又火热，陈年的佳酿与那烈酒不同，初入口是醉人的香甜，需等上些许时刻，那酒的威力才会一点一点地侵蚀上来。孩童在师父身上恣意地索要着奖赏，口中还轻轻地呢喃，“蓝儿是好，哪都好，唯独他不是你……”

男人渐渐不满足一个单纯的吻，手下的动作开始不老实起来。怀里的美人儿被这吻夺了大半的神智，竟连红色长袍颈间的盘扣被一个一个解开都未曾发觉，男人伸手探入那长袍底下的领域，只从肩膀处那样轻轻的一拔，那袍子便像流水一般坠了下去。

突如其来的凉意让那美人打了一个激灵，“不要，不在这里……”

“院子里只有你我，又没有旁人，师父怕什么？”

不知是那美酒的原因，还是因为当下的场景太过于情欲，两团绯红的薄云挂上了美人的脸颊，“不在这，这里……冷……”

男人听了话，嘴角挂上了一丝宠爱的笑，“既然师父觉得冷，那便去屋里好了，师父的床大，更方便办事。”男人将身上的黑色西服外套脱下，披在了那副凝脂般雪白的身体上，双手从膝窝与腰侧微微发力，就将美人拦腰抱了起来。

四目相对，眼中便是七月的流火，八月的萑苇。

清风透过雕花的窗格吹进里屋，朱红的纱帐被轻轻撩拨开来，扫过美人如玉的脚踝。

“这帐子，你保存得很好。”

“师父喜欢的东西，哪有不好好保存的道理？”

男人的语气温柔，温热的手掌在雪白的背后轻轻地抚弄。这副珍宝般的身体本就敏感，此刻在这上下的撩拨当中也渐渐泛起了淡淡的粉色。

男人握着美人的手将自己身上的衣扣一颗一颗地解开，浅粉色的衬衫落地，随后是墨黑色的皮带，挺阔的西裤……纤长的玉手被男人的手掌握在中间，抓着那处火热的滚烫，男人的眼角带着笑，看着美人一脸的绯红，连眼神也是四下地飘忽，生怕对上他眼中那团炽热的火。

床上茜红色的锦被被抖开，覆在了两具光洁美好的身体上。

“这下应当不冷了”，男人伸手撑在床上，将美人环在自己的臂弯之中，窗边的纱帐落下，将两人固在了一个更小的空间。火热的分身似在隐隐地跳动，涨的男人发痛，身下的美人一双媚眼如丝，便是没有那美酒，也是这世上最好的春药了。

“师父，给我……”

紧致的小穴被猛地一下撑满，美人吃痛皱眉，却在下一秒之前就被快感占据了理智。男人跪在美人腿间运动，双手扶着那盈盈的细腰，可在美人那里，却仍是不够。

晶莹的小舌从红唇之间探出，轻轻地舔舐嘴角有些发干的唇纹，似在勾引着男人的视线。果然，男人见到这一副娇媚场景，伸出舌头舔了舔略微有些干裂的嘴唇，俯身便攻了进去。可是美人的目的好像并不在此，短暂的亲吻过后，美人便轻轻地抬头，将那雪白的脖颈送到了男人嘴边。

男人会意，朱唇一路向下，或轻轻舔舐，或重重啃咬，一路留下了一串不能再淫靡的殷红色印记。脖子本就是最敏感的所在，美人在男人的侍弄下舒服得像一颗熟透了的虾子，细腰向上弓着，精致的下巴高高地扬起，柔软的身子随着一下一下的撞击而扭动，配合着男人的动作。

“小花，叫我……”

“师父，师父被操得舒不舒服？”

“不……不要师父……叫我的名……名字……”

“红红……红红……红红是我的，你是我的……”

“嗯……我是你的，都是你的……都给你，你……你要什么都给你……”

“红红，红红……”

红，是轻纱帐子的红，是织锦长袍的红，是丝缎软被的红，亦是你的红……

入夜已深了，这吹进屋内的风也更加凉了，窗外天空中的云彩尽数散去，只留下了孤零零的圆月，照撒着人间，与床上那略显孤独的一个人影相映出一缕淡淡的忧思。

男人还沉睡在香甜的梦中，也不知梦到了什么，嘴角挂着的笑容香甜得很，轻轻一滚身，便滑到大床的另一边去了。

杂碎轻云白锦鳞，十分圆月湿银盆。  
锦鳞散尽银盆在，依旧青天无点痕。


End file.
